Feels Like the End of the World
by fangirlobsessions17
Summary: When Oliver got the call from Star Labs, he was expecting it to be someone wanting Felicity to hack something, or just advice from him or Dig on how to take a meta down. He didn't expect this. And this was 10 times worse. Spoilers for 2.20 of the Flash, oneshot, rated T just in case. Warning, major angst
**A/N: Random one-shot idea that I wrote instead of doing revision. Because who needs A-Levels when you have fanfiction?**

 **Disclaimer: disclaimed**

When Felicity's phone started ringing she was busy on her computers, with wires hanging all around her. Oliver and Dig were sparring, grunts of pain and huffs of exhaustion (mainly from Dig, still) and Thea was nowhere to be seen. It was just the original three down in their cave, relaxing before a nights patrolling.

"Hey, Oliver," Felicity called distractedly. "Can you get that? It's Star Labs." Oliver and Dig stopped sparring, Dig heading over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water and Oliver grabbed the phone.

"Hey guys how's it going? How's Barry?" Oliver was still concerned about Barry, considering that the last call he got from Barry was him phoning to tell him he didn't have his speed anymore, thanks to Zoom who was actually Jay who was actually a convicted serial killer fro another Earth... (yeah life was complicated in Central City, even more so than over in Star City) But they had a plan to get it back.

There's silence on the other end of the line, and Oliver was growing concerned. He turns to face the cave, Dig and Felicity staring at him in curiosity.

"Hello? Cisco? Is anyone there?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that Oliver," said Cisco, his voice sounding worse than usual, even with the crappy signal they always seem to get down in the lair. "It's just... God I don't even know how to tell you this..." At this point. Oliver was getting very worried.

"Is it Barry? Cisco, tell me what happened," Oliver demanded. There was a beats silence on the other end of the line, then Ciscotook a deep breath that hitched in the middle, like he was... Crying. Oliver paled. No no no no no no... "Cisco. Is he OK?" At this point both Diggle and Felicity are crowding closer now, Felicity's wires forgotten as they listen and watch Oliver.

"Barry's dead, Ollie." At this point, Oliver's world shatters. He doesn't hear Felicity asking what the matter is, doesn't feel her taking the phone from him, doesn't hear her own cry of grief, doesn't hear the soft crying and questions that happen as Cisco fills her in on what happened. Oliver is just... Frozen. He's already lost Laurel, and now...

When he first met Barry, he was a clumsy CSI assistant with a taste for the impossible and getting into trouble. Then he got struck by lightning, fell in a coma for 9 months, before suddenly waking up and appearing on a rooftop in a flash of lightning and a gust of wind, telling him that he was fast now, that he was the impossible. He'd come to Ollie for advice. That was something that had never happened before, no one had ever really looked up to Oliver before, not unless they were looking for drinking advice.

Then over the course of the next 2 years they'd teamed up and provided moral support to each other, even though both teams were separated by 600 miles. But when you were friends with the fastest man alive, 600 miles could be covered in less than 5 minutes. To Oliver Barry was the younger brother he'd always wanted, though he'd never admit it to Barry.

And now he couldn't. He'd never see Barry smile again, never hear him laughing or cracking jokes, never get to see Diggle throw his fries up in the air when Barry arrived at super speed (that was definitely a highlight of the time that Barry had spent with Oliver and his team).

He was still frozen in the same position when Felicity hung up, wiping the tears from her face as she explained to Dig in a soft voice about the fate of Barry.

"Felicity... What happened?," Oliver asked quietly. Felicity sniffed as she came and hugged him.

"They were... Trying to get his speed back by recreating the particle accelerator explosion, like I happened the first time. But something went wrong... Barry was... Was..." Felicity couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Felicity..." Oliver said quietly, no emotion in his voice. Diggle noticed his fists clenched tightly as he held Felicity close. "What happened."

"He was... Ripped to shreds by the force of it. There's nothing left of him... Just a scrap of his suit." It was too much for Oliver. He let go of Felicity and stormed off to the elevator. "Oliver!," he heard Felicity call after hm.

"No, Lis, leave hm. He's lost too much already, and Barry was like a brother to him. He just needs time to get the grief out of his system..." The rest of Diggle's speech was drowned out by the cold emotionless state that was now taking over Oliver and the elevator doors shutting. He stormed out of the elevator and out the offices, heading to his bike. He got on it, started the engine and started driving. He didn't care where he ended up. Right now, he was losing too much too fast. He just had to escape.

When He arrived at Star Labs a few hours later, the sun was just arriving, the sky streaked with red and yellow, like lightning was strewn across the sky, Oliver thought as he parked his bike in the garage next to the fleet of vans (most of which were either half destroyed or half rebuilt). It was almost poetic, but Oliver knew that the universe never did anything poetic. It was just a sentiment he was using to try and keep the thought of Barry alive.

No one was particularly surprised when he walked into the cortex (although the doppelganger of Harrison Wells gives him a strange look before he wondered off), and as he looked around, Oliver realised that everyone was here, even Barry's father who he'd never met before. He had Barry's smile and his eyes, and the hair, although slightly streaked by grey, had the same almost windswept quality about it. Although considering that whenever Barry ran without the cowl he seemed to automatically acquire the look.

"Oliver, you didn't have to come." Oliver turned at the voice of Iris. Her face was blotchy and her eyes red, tear tracks still visible on her cheeks. He smiles without emotion, even though all his feelings are boiling just below the surface.

"I had to come Iris. I had to..." He trailed off, not really sure why he drove 600 miles and through the night to get to Central City. Maybe because he didn't- Couldn't believe that Barry was gone. He shook his head, trying to clear it. "Where's Joe?"

"He's seeing to Wally and Jesse," Cisco interrupts, coming into the room, throwing something onto the desks. "They were hit by some kind of fallout from the particle accelerator. We're still not sure what's happening to them, but we think that they might have..." He waved his hands, trying to demonstrate what he meant, even as fresh tears began to run down his face. "Affected." He doesn't say anything more, and Oliver's not expecting him to. But he has to know what happened. Has to see it. Like with Laurel, he needed to know that there wasn't anything else he could have done to save him. Even though he knows deep down that there could have been so much more that he could have done to save Laurel. But like Felicity and Diggle and Thea kept saying, it's not his fault, he needs to stop blaming himself... But he just can't seem to stop blaming himself. Hence the cold demeanour and icy feelings.

"Cisco, I..." He nearly choked on the words. "Can I see what happened?" Cisco nodded, moving over to the computers from his place leaning against a door. Iris made a choking sound and ran out the room, Henry following with an apologetic look on his face. Before leaving, he paused for a second, then turned back around to face Oliver.

"It's nice to finally meet you Oliver. Barry... He spoke a lot about you, thought very highly of you." Oliver allowed a small, tight grin to appear on his face, and Henry left the room.

"Hey Oliver, it's ready." Oliver turned to the screens, and watched the death of Barry Allen. He watched everyone say their final words, watched the tears track down Barry's face, the pain he went through, the particle accelerator bombarding him, then the lightning. And finally, the screaming started.

It's like nothing Ollie has ever heard before, not in all his years running around as an assassin for hire with Argus, not in the Bratva, not on the island. And it's something, he realised, that he's not going to ever forget. He watched as Barry was torn apart, literally disintegrating before his eyes. He looked away from the screen, seeing Laurel's face as she flatlined, Shado's face as she was shot, Tommy's face as he lies there with a metal post sticking through his chest... Oliver looked away from the screen. He didn't look back.

Later, he was standing in CCPD with Joe, who had finally materialised from the depths of Star Labs. He'd nodded to Oliver before heading to Cisco and Wells, who had also materialised carrying some kind of red scrap. Ollie had realised as the fabric exchanged hands that it was the remainder of Barry's suit. He had almost thrown up there and then. Then after some more quiet words between the three of them, Joe had asked Oliver if he wanted to come with him to CCPD to break the news to his Captain. Oliver had, for some reason, agreed. He wasn't sure why yet, but it was probably to try and distract himself from the pain of losing Barry.

As the Captain walked past, he noticed Joe and Oliver standing in the nearly deserted precinct.

"Joe! There you are, are you OK after the whole Zoom fiasco?"

"Zoom fiasco?," Oliver asked Joe.

"An Earth 2 metahuman attacked a task force at Jitters, then Zoom came and killed them all apart for me and Singh. He wanted it to be a lesson for Barry and the rest of Central City," Joe explained. Singh looked at Oliver sceptically.

"Where have you been for the last 24 hours, Queen?," he asked sarcastically, obviously expecting a typical Oliver Queen answer, like partying or something. Oliver just glared coldly at Singh, who shrunk back in surprise at the intensity of Oliver' glare.

"I was mourning the loss of one of my closest friends." Singh immediately looked apologetic.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Mr Queen."

"It's fine... I'm here for, for B-Barry now," he said, slightly stuttering on Barry's name. He looked away, and Joe glanced down too, furiously blinking as he tried not to break down in the middle of the precinct over the loss of his surrogate son.

"Speaking of Allen, where is he? I haven't seen him since..." Singh's frown became deeper. "What happened, Joe?" Joe sighed, swiping a hand across his face. Oliver stood quietly at his side, offering the support he could.

"Can we step into your office to talk about this, David?" Singh nodded and gestured for Oliver and Joe to follow him. Once they were in and the door closed, Singh turned to Joe.

"Joe, what's happened." Joe took a deep breath, before drawing something out his coat- it was the scrap of Barry's costume. He placed it gently on the desk. Singh stared at it in horror. "Joe... What is this?"

"The Flash... Barry is dead, David." Oliver watched with morbid amusement as several emotions crossed his face- confusion, realisation, disbelief, humour, and finally horror as what Joe was saying.

"Are you trying to tell me that Barry Allen was the Flash and that he's..?" Singh obviously couldn't finish the thought. He just stared at the scrap of Barry's costume. Oliver couldn't take it any more and left the building, heading to his motorbike and left for the only place that really reminded him of Barry.

Oliver stood at the abandoned warehouse where he and Barry had first trained, where he'd shot him in the back. He laughed as he realised that even a year later, Barry still held that against him. He remembered when he'd first appeared in a flash of lightning and Dig had thrown his fries everywhere- he'd been fighting so hard not to laugh out loud at his astonished face. He chuckled again. Good times. Such a shame that their lives had gotten even more complicated as time went on.

"Hey Barry. I, um, I don't know if you can her me, but..." Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I don't even know why the hell you though this would be a good idea. I mean seriously Barry! Trying to recreate the particle accelerator explosion and get your powers back?! I mean, I know Zoom killed practically all those cops and you couldn't have done anything about it, but it didn't mean you had to go and kill yourself Barry! The world needs the Flash and you were a selfish bastard and you took that away from them! And now the city has no hope and no heroes that can save it." He was yelling now, tears welling up and spilling out. "I don't even know why Zoom hasn't come for me yet, but God Barry if you hadn't died and you'd come to me for help I might have been able to help you stop him! Why dint you come and ask for help Barry?! Oh, I know, because you're as STUBBORN. AS ME!" Oliver turned around and punched one of the walls, the weak wood crumbling under is fist. He took a deep breath and stared back out over the field. "I know you had the city's best interests at heart, Barry... But did you really have to sacrifice yourself to go that far?"

Suddenly, the ringing of Oliver's phone interrupted his rant. He took a deep breath before picking up.

"Hey Felicity. Sorry for barging out yesterday. It's just-"

"I know Oliver," Felicity interrupted him. "We were just wondering when you were coming home?" Oliver looked out over the field, glancing at the mound that Barry had run to.

 _You're gonna run over there, you're gonna come back at me, and you're gonna get hit with an arrow._

 _Ha! No I'm not._ _Hehe. Yes you are._

Oliver smiled at the memory. That was how he wanted to remember Barry. The smiling, cocky kid who rushed into things without thinking twice and forgetting the consequences of his actions, but everything always seemed to work out in the end. "Yeah, I'll be home soon. I'm just getting my closure." He turned and walked away, the disbelieving cries of pain of Barry still echoing in his ears.

 _G_ _ah! Dude, you shot me?!_

 _I heard you heal fast._

He laughed to himself.

"I'll see you soon Felicity." Oliver left the memory of Barry Allen to rest in whatever heaven he ended up in, but God help him, if Central City needed help, he was as sure as hell going to give. If only to honour his brother's memory.

Fin

 **A/N: Wow... Ok well that was unexpectedly heavy. But it's exam season and I'm stressing, so why not pour my HOLY SHIT feelings into fanfiction? But still, holy hell that episode ended with... Just speechless. I can't even English. I CANNOT WAIT FOR NEXT WEEK IT LOOKS SO AWESOME *starts freaking out* I also take the wonders of artistic licence as to my Joe telling Singh. Believe me this was literally a word spew.**

 **Also I'm sorry if Oliver was a little OOC. I just figured that after what happened with Laurel (sometimes I hate fanfiction for spoiling things, still haven't caught up on Arrow yet) and now with Barry 'dead'... He'd probably be a bit out of whack.**

 **In other news, has anyone else seen Civil War? If you have, when there was the helicopter scene, did anyone else loose their train of thought when Chris Evans stopped that helicopter? And also, SPIDERMAN (who my sister's failsafe husband just happens to be family to. Ha suckers ;) ) WAS AMAZING WAS HE NOT**

 **Until next time peeps**

 **17 :)**


End file.
